


Idiots who date

by languageismymistress



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Charlie and Eggsys first proper date, M/M, date day, dog date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and Charlie are forced to go on their first date outside the world of the Kingsman, with Hector and J.B in tow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots who date

After becoming sick and tired of Roxy and Gawain’s constant harassment over the fact that he and Charlie hadn’t been on a ‘real and proper’ date, Eggsy found himself in the back of the Kingsman cab with Charlie, J.B and Hector, trying to figure out where they were going through the back streets of London. He really wished Roxy wasn’t as persuasive as she was at times, it would help with him saying no to her without feeling bad, not that he was overly annoyed about date day with Charlie and their puppies. Leaning his head against the window, he scratched J.B behind his ear, making sure that he was calm during the drive, and not becoming restless as he usually does when he is excited. Sitting up as the Cab came to a halt, he shook his head as Roxy opened the door for the two of them plus dogs, making sure that J.Bs leash was on before he got out of the car, not wanting to chase him down the street again. 

 

“Thanks Rox,” He glared at her, laughing at J.B licking her shoes.

 

“I hate your dog sometimes,” Roxy shook her foot, rolling her eyes at the smile on J.Bs face.

 

“Naww, don’t be like that, at least my dog isn’t Hector,” He laughed at Charlie scoffing at him.

 

“Really?” Roxy raised her eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, he is a little bastard,” Charlie looked down at Hector.

 

“Just like his owner than,” He smiled, waving to Roxy as she got back in the car, driving away from them.

 

“So, what now?” He looked over to where Charlie was in conversation with a waiter.

 

“Here,” Charlie nodded over to a small seat by the window. 

 

“And here is?” He looked around, still trying to figure out where he actually was. 

 

“Safe,” Charlie smiled at him, tying both Hector and J.B to the small railing near them where there with water bowls, both to keep them out of the sun and so they didn’t run off. 

 

“Safe is good,” He relaxed back into his seat, thanking the waiter for their menus.

 

Looking over the menu, he felt like laughing at the casual pace that the café had, basic good food, relaxed environment, something that he never thought he would be able to have again and definitely not something he imagined Charlie going for, ever. Feeling a small breeze, he titled his head back, grinning at the warmth that was covering his face. Raising his eyebrow at the sound of laughter coming from across the table, he still wasn’t sure if Charlie knew how to laugh, he sat back up straight, grinning at Charlie holding Hector, the latter licking at Charlies face. 

 

“Having fun there?” He shook his head, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

 

“He was moaning at the fact that the grownups were ignoring him,” Charlie laughed.

 

Taking a photo of proof that Charlie can smile and be loving, he watched him look after both J.B and Hector, putting Hector back down, shaking his head at the antics of his dog. Smiling at the waiter appearing, both ordered coffees, not overly hungry and remembering that Merlin was cooking an actual decent meal tonight, none of Gawain or Harrys attempts, they still haven’t got rid of all the black in the microwave. 

 

“Walk afterwards?” Charlie rested his elbows on the table, resting his head on his palms.

 

“Yeah? Depends on the time?” He shrugged, copying Charlies movements.

 

“Meaning?” Charlie placed both his arms on the table.

 

“Merlin is cooking and Rox told me that Harry is helping, we need to stop that,” He blushed at Charlies laughter, resting his head in one palm, resting the other arm on the table, Charlie linking their fingers together. 

 

“That does take priority,” Charlie shook his head, the last time Harry did anything in the kitchen, half of them ended up with food poisoning. 

 

“Definitely,” He closed his eyes, feeling Charlies thumb brush against his hand. 

 

Pulling back his hand as the waiter came over with their coffees, the waiter smiled down at them, placing their coffees on the table.

 

“We don’t care who loves who, as long as you love, then you are free, no matter the type,” The waiter nodded, leaving them in their own bubble of peace. 

 

“That was nice,” Charlie tilted his head.

 

“Yeah, London is a lot more accepting of people, depending on the area,” He shrugged, linking their fingers back together. 

 

“That is nice,” Charlie repeated.

 

“You said safe, yeah? That’s what we are,” He smiled, sipping on his coffee, still trying to get use to the taste of it. 

 

“You will get use to it,” Charlie sat back, keeping their fingers linked, sipping his coffee.

 

“So will you,” He smiled, looking over at the blush on Charlies cheeks, so he can blush. 

 

“Yeah, right,” Charlie coughed on his coffee.

 

“You good?” He rubbed his thumb along Charlies hand. 

 

“Yeah, I am now,” Charlie looked over to their two dogs.

 

“Good,” He smiled, finishing his coffee.

 

“Ready?” Charlie looked back over to him.

 

“Pay?” He raised his eyebrow.

 

“Roxy,” Charlie stood.

 

“What?” He stood, untying both the dogs, handing over Hectors leash to Charlie.

 

“Don’t ask, just go with it,” Charlie shook his head, wrapping one arm around Eggsy’s shoulder.

 

“No worries,” He laughed, thanking the waiter who was smirking at them, her face being somewhat familiar.

 

“I know her,” He tilted his head, trying to figure out who, or how.

 

“Yeah, so do I,” Charlie looked back at her, tilting his head at her laughing.

 

“Really? How drunk were you?” They turned after the waiter called over to them.

 

“What?” He stared at her.

 

“Mission,” Charlie murmured under his breath.

 

“Merlin is a friend who asked me to do him a favour,” She laughed.

 

“Right, and Rox?” He shook his head.

 

“She’s cute,” She shrugged, skipping back into the café.

 

“Fair enough,” He shrugged, heading over the cab that magically appeared.

 

“What?” Charlie followed behind.

 

“You better be tapping that Rox,” He laughed, dodging the whack to his arm.

 

“Get in the car,” She rolled her eyes at them, a faint tint of a blush appeared on her cheeks.

 

“Nice blush,” Charlie sat next to him, wrapping his arm back around his shoulder. 

 

“Shut up,” She glared, driving out onto the road, ignoring the looks from the two of them.

 

“No,” Se glared at Eggsy.

 

“I didn’t say nothing,” He smirked.

 

“I don’t trust you,” She mumbled.

 

“Too bad, once you meddle, you deserve it back,” He laughed, moving in closer against Charlie, watching the streets of London fade away.


End file.
